Problem: Simplify the following expression: ${-q+7(-6q-8)}$
Explanation: Distribute the ${7}$ into the parentheses: $ -q + {7(}\gray{-6q-8}{)} $ $ -q {-42q-56} $ Combine the $q$ terms: $ {-q - 42q} - 56$ $ {-43q} - 56$ The simplified expression is $-43q-56$